


With Love, With Lust (Full Version)

by OtakuEren_LuvU



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Full version, I'm not even kidding, Light BDSM, Light Dirty Talk, Light Sadism, Lot's of sin, M/M, Master/Pet, Mild Profanity, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Seme! Levi, This is your ticket to hell, Uke! Eren, Yaoi, sex toy's, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuEren_LuvU/pseuds/OtakuEren_LuvU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not even kidding, this is pure yaoi smut. Pure gay porn. Like, you will go to hell if you read this. But that's okay, I'll save you a spot at Satan's dinner party. </p><p>On a lighter note, please enjoy my Yaoi trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Love, With Lust (Full Version)

**Author's Note:**

> I felt bad for ending it off so terribly on the other one, so here is an alternate ending. Please enjoy, and if you can leave comments. Thank you!

The brunette moaned, his petite body begging to acquiescent under the strenuous tension of the leather ropes that bound his wrists to the headboard of there bed. Above him, Levi smirked. Mirth poured off of his ripped body in waves as he stared down into wrecked, teal-green eyes. 

“Beg for it. Beg for me, and I’ll allow you to come.” Levi’s own molten-silver gaze bore into Eren, traveling down his flushed cheeks, his throat, all down his body. That debauched stare tore through the haze of sexual pleasure and physical need, and his cock twitched within the confines of his pants. 

“No.” Eren argued petulantly, his somewhat cherubic-like features now set into a hard frown. 

“No? Well, you’re awfully brave for someone in a position such as this.” Levi’s face leaned in, his raven locks brushing lightly against the tan skin of Eren’s forehead. 

Eren panted heavily, his breath coming out in exhausted huffs. The heat of his skin was sensually juxtaposed by the feel of Levi’s cold fingertips as they swept a lock of brown hair away from his face. 

Levi remained taciturn, reaching for the remote next to him and pressing one of the only three buttons on it. The reaction was immediate; Eren’s back arched off the bed at a harsh angle, wanton moans steadily bouncing off the walls. 

Eren’s legs shook as the toy inside him continued to vibrate. His body writhed on the bed, straining against the material of his bindings. The young adult bit back a high pitched scream of pleasure as the toy mercilessly nudged against his prostate incessantly. 

Like a mantra, Levi would increase the level of vibration on the toy for some time before stopping it completely with his little remote. Eren’s body would twist, his hips stuck between wanting to thrust into the air and shove his ass as far back on the toy inside him as it would allow. 

This went on forever, it seemed. In reality, Eren didn’t know exactly how long the torture was though. Soon enough, the raven was leaning over his wrecked body again. 

“Would you like a chance to change your mind, pet? Are you up to begging for your master's cock?” Levi’s smooth voice permeated Eren’s senses, Eren's body now quivering all over with the need for release. 

“Y-yes master. Plea-.” His voice broke, and he shuddered. “Please.” Levi growled, his hand twisting in his lover’s silky hair and his mouth settling above the cleft of his ear. 

“Yes what? What do you want?” 

“P-Please, master! I want your c-cock!” Eren moaned as the toy deep inside him vibrated once more, his body involuntarily searching for a source of friction against his erect, pre-cum dripping member. The cock ring around his swollen length glinting in the soft light of the bedroom. 

“Good boy.” Levi drawled, his voice low in his throat. 

Levi's hold shifted from his lover's face, downward. His fingers traced at the soft dips and grooves of Eren's abdominal; feeling as the muscle flexed underneath his fingertips.  

As those falous mapped out Eren's body, he couldn't help but shutter. His body pleaded for those hands to finally touch what he wanted for so long. He let out a low whine when Levi's touch didn't wander anywhere near his aching erection, his body quivering all over.  

"Now that you're being a good little pet, master will give you what you want." Eren hummed low in his throat, legs shaking under the strain of keeping them spread wide with the toy still deep inside him.  

Just when Eren thought his partner would be making no move to relieve Eren of his pain, he felt the toy inside him move gently. His body moved off his own accord, thrusting towards Levi's ministrations.  

"Tch, impatient brat." Levi chastised Eren.  

The pet held his breath as Levi looped one slim finger around the cord. Gently, he pulled until the small vibrating object was finally out of him. The breath he hadn't even noticed he was holding was exhaled. However, it was only for his lungs to suck more air into a gasp as he was left with a sinking empty feeling. What he thought would be relief turned out to be more pain. His body was craving to be filled once more, his insides burning to be touched and his mind now turned cloudy with _need_ , with _want_. 

Eren let out a pitiful whimper, the satin sheets underneath him feeling too hot for his skin. Even the air seemed too humid, too stuffy and too suffocating for his lungs.  

"P-Please." The word was whispered between the space of two heartbeats. Whispered too softly for those beyond his physical reach to hear as it was said allowed.  

But Levi heard him. And with equal softness, he let out a comforting hum.  

Levi seemed reserved as he adjusted himself in between his lover. With strong, but gentle hands, Levi lifted Eren's week hips onto his lap. The pre-cum that gathered at his naval slowly cascading down the curves of his body as his center of gravity shifted. 

It was a lude sight, indeed. With Eren's shoulders just barely touching the soft material of his bed, and his back set in a permanent arch. The cold hands that once caressed his face and body now settled underneath his knee's to pull them around a pale torso.  

Levi leaned in close to Eren, the glint from his nose ring now the most prominent. The molten sea of silver bore into Caribbean green and observed his features. Face and cheeks red, breaths coming out in pants. It was exactly how Levi wanted Eren before finally fucking him into every space of Oblivion.  

Slowly, as if to tease him a little while longer, Levi aligned his thick and throbbing length with Eren's swollen, pink hole. It puckered against the touch, and Levi smirked at the sight. He had done a fantastic job, if he do say so himself.  

In one firm, resolute push Levi bottomed out. His balls making a satisfying smacking sound against Eren's wet skin.  

Levi grunted out a low moan, Eren following suit but in a more higher pitch. Fighting hard to hold back, Eren was finally filled to the brim with everything he wanted.  

 _His masters cock._   

Soon, a steady rhythm was made. Skin slapping against skin was the only sound echoing throughout the apartment, along with pleasured mewls and incessant moans.  

As promised, Levi's cock slammed into Eren again and again. The brunette pulling at his restraints as his insides were lit aflame by the ecstasy hitting him in full-force.  

Levi didn't hold back. He didn't need to. His pet _loved_ it rough. 

Eren's whole body physically rocked, his hair bouncing up and down with the force of Levi's thrusts. Even the spring's of the bed protested underneath the stress.  

"Aaaung!" Eren sputtered, his fingernails digging into his palms as his prostate was hit over and over again. Levi wasn't fairing any better.  

"Shit, you're so-." Levi grunted between words. "Fucking tight, Eren!" His words ended in a growl, bruising finger's squeezing Eren tightly.  

Levi grunted through each thrust, the sweat from his skin dripping and mingling with the pre-cum gathered in-between the two.  

The heat from there closely-pressed bodies caused the two lover's eyes to cloud over. And, as Eren was finally reaching his limit, a hot coil of pleasure was settling in Levi's abdomen and groin.  

The pounding grew more frequent as time seemed to drag on. The moans louder, the pleasure gathering as they both moved towards their goal of complete and utter rapture.  

It hit Eren first. A scream unlike no other tore through the air. His body convulsing into a shake as he came hard between their bodies. Eren's leg's shook, involuntarily wanting to close but unable to due to the vice-like grip underneath his thighs.  

Levi's own closely measured thrusts began to get more sporadic. And as  the hot coil tightened inside him, pleasure swam through his veins. He moaned low and loud, his body hunching over Eren's as he rocked himself through his own orgasm. Eren continued to meet Levi's thrusts, determined to milk Levi of everything.  

All movement's ceased, bodies melting into each other and chest's heaving with exertion. With the last of his strength, Levi pulled out his flaccid cock from Eren's tight heat and laid beside him on the large, four-poster bed.  

Levi opened his eyes, staring intently at Eren's shapely form as he lay still. His eyes raking up and down his body in slow movements.  

Steel grey continued to look on. With Love, With Lust.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? I don't normally go this in depth with my smut one-shot's, but this one is an exception. Thank you all for reading! I'm in the process of arranging a betta-reader right now so it won't be long! However, if you still see grammar/spelling/misc. mistakes in this, don't hesitate to tell me. Thank you for reading!


End file.
